Whispers
by BonesBird
Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.
1. Brick

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.**

**I wasn't going to post these on here, but... the wonderful Dax's 10th host convinced me to. I'll be honest. All the drabbles have a strong K/O flavour, even if they aren't written about them. What can I say. I've shipped K/O almost as long as P/T.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>As weeks went by it showed that she was not fine<strong>_  
><em><strong>They told me son it's time to tell the truth and<strong>_  
><em><strong>She broke down, and I broke down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coz I was tired of lying<strong>_

He hadn't seen too much of Kira since his father left. It had been hard for the whole station, and while he still had Kas, Kira had lost two of the most important people in her life. He wanted to show her that she didn't have to be the strong one. That for a few moments, they could all grieve for what they had lost. He hadn't seen her take that time yet. So now, he needed to help her let go.

"Nerys!" he shouted, as he saw her walking along the promenade. Running out to meet her he called again. Hoping this time that she'd hear him.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" she smiled, greeting him with a laugh. He fell into step beside her, and stopped her in front of their viewport.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said plainly. Watching as she looked out towards the wormhole. Where she believed that his father was. Where she knew Odo was beyond.

"What about?"

"Dad, Odo, the Chief… everyone really" He shrugged and looked down at her, suddenly having a flashback of a few years to when he was looking up at her.

"You miss them?" she asked him a few minutes later, laying her hand on his arm.

"So do you" he pointed out.

"Jake… I…" she trailed off, looking up at him. He could see the pain she had tried to hide in the last few weeks. But he knew. Everyone had told him to just be honest, and to ask her.

"Please. Just for one night"

"I really miss them" she nodded, he could see the tears forming in her eyes as he led her towards a turbolift and waved others away. Giving them the space to be alone for a few more minutes.

"You're not alone" he told her. Halting the lift as she broke down.


	2. For Now

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: For Now - Avenue Q <strong>

**So. This is a Sisko one. i have no idea where it's from.**

**I'm posting this REALLY hammered. WE ARE THE WORLD CHAMPIONS! COME ON LEEDS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone's a little bit unsatisfied<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everyone goes round a little empty inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take a breath, look around, swallow your pride<strong>_  
><em><strong>For now<strong>_

He looked around Ops for what could be the last time. He had left his orders for Kira and Odo. There weren't many civilians or personnel left on the station, and once Starfleet left, the station would be even empties for the few who remained.

Leaving the station, his home for the last five years, filled him with a dread he couldn't begin to place. All he wanted was for the damned war to be over, but this was a necessary evil. He had to keep Bajor out of the fighting. Even if that meant that, for a brief time, they were on the opposite sides of the fight.

He joined eyes with Kira, giving her a subtle nod. He'd already promised her that he'd be back. That he wouldnt let the Dominion hold Bajor for too long. He considered himself to be a friend of Bajor, and watching her sign a non-aggression pact hadn't been easy, even though it was on his advice and for her own good. He hoped the prophets would watch over Bajor, and not allow her to come to any more harm. All he could do, was hope


	3. Happy In The Meantime

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Happy In Meantime - Lit<strong>

**Haha I've been staring at this, and I'm not sure why I didn't upload it. I'm going to update this on a Friday I think. I don't write these as often as I write Voyager.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's just another reason why<strong>_  
><em><strong>It all comes down to you and I<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lets have another drink<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waste some time with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're happy in the meantime<strong>_

There was nothing worse than feeling alone. Feeling locked out. That was how he felt right now. When he wanted to comfort her, she pushed him away. When he wanted to tell her that she was being ridiculous, she slammed the door in his face.

He couldn't seem to win.

She had allowed him to become the man he was. But she was showing him all the reasons why the two of them would never work.

Though it was everything he had ever wanted.

He had loved her for as long as he'd known her. He'd seen her through other partners. He'd seen her through other men. Other times.

He'd lived through an occupation with her. He'd helped her escape. He'd supported her regardless.

But this was as far as he could go.

He couldn't do any more

Maybe one day, she would be his. For now, he was just happy to have her friendship.


	4. What Hurts The Most

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: What Hurts The Most - Jo O'Meara<strong>

**OK. It's been a while since I updated this one. Not because I didn't want too, but I hadn't written a DS9 drabble in a while, so... tonight I wrote one, so I thought I'd update.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What hurts the most was being so close<strong>_  
><em><strong>Having so much to say, watching you walk away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never knowing what could have been<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not saying that loving you is what I was trying to do<strong>_

She looked away as he turned. It was already almost killing her. She hadn't wanted him to leave, but she also knew he was doing it for all the right reasons.

He'd be here, alone. She would still have their friends on the station. She'd have the Captain, Julian, Ezri, Jake… He wouldn't have anyone who could remind him of her.

They'd had such a short time together. It didn't seem fair that she had to let him go now. They should have had her lifetime.

Odo had saved the Alpha Quadrant, almost single-handedly, by convincing his brethren to end their attack and surrender. His parting kiss would be in her mind for the rest of her life. She was almost certain that she'd see him again.

None of that was stopping the hurt she was trying to hide from him. She had so much to say, but she had to watch him fade away from her vision. She got to watch him begin to heal his people.

She would never know what they could have been. Never know how far they could have taken it. She felt like she was being punished, and all because she'd fallen in love with him too.


	5. Bring It All Back

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Bring It All Back - S Club 7<strong>

**So, this one was a very random one, but one I really enjoyed.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't stop, never give up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold your head high and reach the top<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let the world see what you have got<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bring it all back to you<strong>_

Kira looked through the doors of her office, and thought back only a few weeks She had been the second in command. She hadn't had all these decisions on her head. She hadn't been facing her future alone. Waiting for a man who may never return.

One of their last conversations, he had told her that she just needed to continue being the best. She needed to hold onto him in her own way.  
>He hadn't known then that she'd be doing it without Sisko. Or most of her other friends. She still had Jake, Nog, Ezri, Julian… Even Quark and Morn. But her world wasn't complete anymore.<p>

"Nerys" Ezri took a step through, Kira didn't even remember hitting the button to allow her in.

"Ezri"

"Raktajino?" the counsellor asked. A series of personal losses had hit her very quickly, and Ezri had been trying to convince her to talk. Sometimes, like now, she just wanted the companionship.

"Love one"

"How are you doing?"

"Holding high. Carrying on" she shook her head, then looked to the photo of Odo on her desk. It was almost all she had left but her memories.

"Odo would want it that way"

"I know. It's hard though"

"You'll do it"

"There's no other choice. He'll be back" Kira smiled, and moved the conversation onto happier tides, like Ezri's relationship with Julian. It was calm. It was companionship.

But until Odo returned, it wouldn't be home.


	6. One Love

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: One Love - Blue<strong>

**This one is kind of Worf/Jadzia through Ezri... if you know what I mean. I can't even begin to try and write Jadzia, but Ezri is a little easier. I have a simple mind lol! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>One love for the city streets<br>**__**One love for the hip hop beats  
><strong>__**One love, oh I do believe  
><strong>__**One love is all we need**_

She looked up and down the promenade, she could hear the music playing, the children laughing. Everything seemed like it was normal. Like there wasn't a war going on only a few star systems away. Like there weren't people missing from the station. Like he wasn't missing.

She wasn't his wife. She knew that. But she couldn't turn off her feelings. She still remembered everything about him, about the time they had spent together. She understood why he was troubled by her, but there wasn't anything she could do.

If the Defiant didn't find him. She wasn't sure what she would do. She needed to find him. She couldn't let him die alone. She knew from her friends that he had been there with Jadzia when she had died. He hadn't left her alone. She couldn't leave him alone.

Even if she got there too late, and could only keep away the predators.

She knew Worf, and she knew Jadzia had been his one love. He had also been hers. That was a bond that needed protecting, even if it meant disobeying orders. That was a price she could pay.


	7. Wonderwall

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Wonderwall - Oasis<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I said maybe<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're gonna be the one that saves me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And after all<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my wonder wall<strong>_

He just watched her. She was always peaceful when she slept. The violence of her past melted from her face as she dreamed her peaceful dreams. He assumed they were peaceful at the very least.

He had chased her for so long. Stepping back when she had had chances with others. Back to the front whenever they hadn't worked out. Nothing mattered as much to him as making sure that she was happy and healthy.

She had saved him from a lonely life. Others had been interested in him, sure. But he had no real feelings for any of them. One or two dalliances that added up to nothing.

When she was ready for him, he had been there. She had chosen him in the end.

She had saved him.

And she didn't even know it.


	8. Ours

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Ours - Taylor Swift<strong>

**This song was a total sweet one, and I really couldn't help but write for K/O to it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seems like there's always someone who disapproves<strong>_  
><em><strong>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>The jury's out, my choice is you<strong>_

It hadn't mattered what was happening around them. She knew what she wanted now, and it was him. Every experience she'd had had lead to her deciding that he was the one.

Their date had been perfect, even though she knew it was mostly Vic's idea. It had made her realise that his feelings hadn't changed in the time since they'd first been revealed. Even everything that had happened during the Dominion occupation of Bajor seemed to have faded to the back of their minds in those moments, those moments where she had seen the real him.

It no longer mattered what anyone else said about what they should or shouldn't be. She knew what he wanted, and she knew what she wanted. Both of which were the other.

If only he would talk to her long enough that she could tell him, she regretted nothing. It was all about him.


	9. Naked

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Naked - Avril Lavigne<strong>

**This song was a total sweet one, and I really couldn't help but write for K/O to it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I never felt like this before<br>**__**I'm naked around you  
><strong>__**Does it show  
><strong>__**You see right through me  
><strong>__**And I can't hide  
><strong>__**I'm naked around you  
><strong>__**And it feels so right**_

His eyes pierced through her again, and she couldn't hide from the look he gave her. He knew her down to her very soul. He took the good with the bad and loved her just the same.

Sometimes, the fact he could see right through her made her shiver. She knew her better than she knew herself, during the occupation of the station she'd found out more than she'd ever wanted. The other Odo she'd met on Gaia had told her, but it wasn't until the Dominion were there that she believed it was true. He had known how to get to her, how to lower her defences, and she was glad that he had.

He knew something was bothering her. She could tell from the looks he was giving her. She wasn't comfortable with going to Cardassia, she wasn't comfortable in the Starfleet uniform she'd been issued. The com badge was on the wrong side.

"It'll be OK, Nerys" he told her, and she knew that he was right. Trusting him more than she trusted herself. He knew her, and he knew that she could do anything. So she believed.


	10. When It Rains

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: When It Rains - Paramore<strong>

**I recently fell back in love with this song. This is one of my first "Damar" drabbles. I love getting into his character, he's such a tortured soul. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>You made yourself look better <strong>_  
><em><strong>At the bottom of the blackest hole<strong>_  
><em><strong>Convinced yourself that it's not<strong>_  
><em><strong>The reason you don't see the sun any more<strong>_

He had never thought he would be a resistance fighter. When he had first joined the military his job had been to crush the Bajora and their resistance. Then he and Dukat had sold their own race into the same kind of servitude that they had imposed on Bajor. The Dominion didn't see the Cardassian's as equals. No. They were another race to subjugate and demean.

He tried, he tried to make Cardassian interests top of the Dominion's agenda, but soon they weren't. Soon the Breen, or the Tholians, or someone else were ahead of Cardassia. And he knew now that he'd been wrong all along. He'd tried to make himself feel important. Tried to tell himself that joining the Dominion was the best thing for Cardassia, and that they really had no other choice. They wanted to stand tall over al the other races in the Alpha Quadrant, instead they were just another conquered world.

He had turned to a personal enemy, and made her a friend of Cardassia. She would teach them how to overthrown a brutal regime. She should know. She'd done it herself. She had been one of the resistance fighters he had tried to destroy all those years earlier. They had had many personal difference during his tenure on Terok Nor. Now though, she may be the last hope for Cardassia.

And the last hope for him.


	11. Say Goodbye

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Say Goodbye - Skillet<strong>

**I have a think about Skillet's lyrics right now, they speak to me. I'm trying not to focus on them though, obviously LOL. **

**I'm heading up to 100 drabbles on the Voyager companion to this piece, so. If you can, go give them a read. They are all pretty short still!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't say goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Coz I don't wanna hear those words tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe it's not the end for you and I<strong>_  
><em><strong>And although we knew <strong>_  
><em><strong>This time would come for me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye<strong>_

He knew this was his choice. He was the one who had decided to go back to the Great Link and pursue his destiny separate from her. The end of the war, the saviour of the Alpha Quadrant. None of that mattered to him. Because he had to leave her.

If he had the chance… if he could change things. He would. If he could take her with him, and guarantee her a life. He would. But he couldn't, and that was going to kill him.

She'd be able to go on with her life. Marry. Have children.

He couldn't think about that. Because somewhere in his mind, he knew… he knew that they would be together again. He had always known he would have to say goodbye to her at some point, but he had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. That it wouldn't be so soon after losing so many other people she loved. Only a year after they had all lost Jadzia.

As he looked at her, the last think he wanted to hear her say was goodbye, and he hoped she knew that. She knew him better than anyone else alive, and she wouldn't want to make him feel any more guilty about this than he was making himself.

He loved her. That was enough. He couldn't say goodbye. So he would say nothing at all, and hope she knew how much he loved her.


	12. Iris

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls<strong>

**A little Odo POV.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I don't want the world to see me<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything's made to be broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am<strong>_

He turned away, and nothing had ever mattered more than getting away from her. Because for the first time in his life, someone had actually seen him. Had actually seen right through him.

The thought absolutely terrified him.

The evening had been lovely, and the fact that he and Kira had been moving towards something real, then reality had struck and all everything had been stolen from them.

He heard her shouting, and just continued walking. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to catch him or not.

In the end, he was glad she did.


	13. Marching On Together

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Marching On Together - The Leeds City Sports Anthem<strong>

**Jake and Nog. This song is sung at pretty much every Leeds United, Leeds Rhinos and I think Leeds Carnegie games. But this is pretty much the ONLY part that doesn't mention the city so...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>We've been through it all together<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we've had our ups and downs<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're gonna stay with you forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>At least until the world stops going round<strong>_

They stood above the promenade, looking out over the hustle and bustle.

"I wonder how many hours you and I spent hanging around up here"

"Two thousand, one hundred and forty seven" He looked down at his friend, unsure how he got the exact number, "just kidding, but it was a lot"

"You know, besides playing dom jot and watching Bajoran transports dock" he trailed off and caught Nog's eye again "It seems like we spent a lot of our time, doing nothing"

"Maybe so, but there's no-one I'd rather do nothing with than you"

"Same here" he watched as Nog was gifted a "going away" present from Bashir and O'Brien. He had already made sure Nog knew that his grandfather would be expecting him to drop in. There was only so much he had been able to teach Nog, he wondered if the guide would be able to help. As Nog turned away and started looking nervous he made an unconscious decision

"I'll walk you over to the airlock" A few second later they both looked back towards their spot. He clapped Nog on the shoulder and grinned "That was a good spot"

"The best" Nog gave him a light swat in the stomach with the padd, then they both headed towards the airlock. Knowing they'd be back in their spot before long.


	14. Awake and Breathe

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Awake and Breathe - B*Witched<strong>

**This is a Worf/Jadzia drabble. I don't ship them (I don't even like them) but this seemed perfect for their canon relationship.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awaken, breathe, feel the calling in the wind<strong>_  
><em><strong>The voice it's saying, a journey must begin<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll fly like a bird in scattered cloudy sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>Leave aside the city worries its just a minute away<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my heart I'll paint a picture, and I swear that's where I'll be<strong>_

Sometimes in his heart he could still hear her, feel her, see her, smell her. He could ever touch her though. But you couldn't touch the dead.

He knew somehow, that she wasn't in Sto'Vo'Kor because of these images of her. Because if she could still appear to him, something was wrong.

He loved her, and would do anything to ensure she joined the hall of warriors. Maybe that's what she was telling him. That his journey to allow her to Sto'Vo'Kor would be the only way he could begin his own healing.

When he thought of her he left behind the worries of the station and the war. It was only the two of them.

The picture in his heart was something he now had to avenge. It was what could have been if not for Dukat. For now, he would get Jadzia into Sto'Vo'Kor, one day, he would find a way to get his revenge.


	15. Last Train Home

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Last Train Home - LostProphets<strong>

**I think I wrote this from Ezri's POV. I honestly don't remember. I wrote it like... three months ago!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To every broken heart in here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love was once a part but now its disappeared<strong>_  
><em><strong>She told me that its all part of the choices that you're making<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even when you think you're right you have to give to take<strong>_

She just stood there. Another lonely face in a sea of lonely faces. The war had taken someone from everyone, but there would be no celebration, no triumphant return of heroes at its end. Billions had died. More had been wounded. Friends had died, families torn apart. Both sides had suffered terribly. The guns were silent now, and the galaxy was licking its wounds.

It would take decades for them to recover. Possibly even up to a century. Though she knew that things would likely change, and there was never a guarantee of peace.

She hoped there would never be another Cardassia


	16. Maybe

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Maybe - The Clarks<strong>

**Another Kira POV. I do like writing Kira.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybe circumstances make it easier to quit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe in our circle, square pieces never fit<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I want you to know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never walked away from the things I've wanted<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never walked away, but I think I'm going to this time<strong>_

There were always friends who weren't necessarily friends, merely people you spent time with because the circumstances wouldn't allow you to see anyone else. There was a point where she had thought of them all in that way. They were the new invaders. Her homeworld had barely been free six days, and the "government" had invited these people in.

She had been openly suspicious, and hadn't really done all she could to help Sisko and the others.

As time had passed she had realised she didn't need to be the thorn in their sides. They genuinely just wanted to help Bajor. Not because they felt they owed the planet anything, but because it was in their nature to be helpful.

There were times she had almost walked away from her job, everything with Li Nalas had been the first time Sisko and the others had fought to keep her there, on Deep Space Nine. Then the Dominion occupation of the station. They had come back to free Bajor. They had freed her.

However, this time she felt like there was no-one to help her. Maybe resigning her commission was the way to go. But maybe, she needed to continue the captain's job on Bajor. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

She could consider all of this, but she knew that really, nothing would change.


	17. The Soft Goodbye

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: The Soft Goodbye - Celtic Woman<strong>

**A tiny little Kasidy Yates drabble. Set after "What You Leave Behind..."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a dream that will not sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>A burning hope that will not die<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I must go now with the wind<strong>_  
><em><strong>And leave you waiting on the tide<strong>_

She was left waiting. Pregnant and waiting. Not only her, but Jake, and all the other members of the crew. They all understood Ben's connection to the Prophets, and in some way, they all understood why he had gone.

But he had left her, to go and live with the Prophets in their temple, and she just had to wait. Have their baby. Live their dream. That was all she could do now.


	18. Wherever You Will Go

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Wherever You Will Go - The Calling<strong>

**A Sisko drabble. Set after "What You Leave Behind..."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So lately been wondering who will be there to take my place<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go<strong>_

He watched her, had been watching her, ever since the day he'd left. He knew what was going to happen, but he still wanted to know the passage of time on the outside.

They had a lot to teach him, and for the most part, he was willing to learn. But sometimes, he wanted to be home. He wanted to watch her grow, be by her side when she had their child, a girl.

He wanted to be there for Jake. He wanted to know that he was safe. That he knew that his father would be back. That he was proud of him, no matter what he chose to do in his life.

He wanted to tell Kira that she should be proud of what she was doing, and that in the long term, she would make a difference. Her life would mean something.

He knew so much. He had seen so much of what was to come, and he knew he couldn't change them. Even when he went back to his corporeal existence, he still would be unable to tell them their futures, but he would be able to help them.

He followed them, all of them. Julian, Miles, Odo, even Quark. He followed them all. Watching the time pass until the day he would return.

His tasks were not yet complete, this was just a sabbatical, a break from what the Prophets needed him to do. It was time for him to rest.

So he did what he could, so that he knew what he was going home to. All the while hoping that too much time wouldn't pass. That he would be back in time to enjoy his life again. His life with her.


	19. It Ain't Me Babe

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: It Ain't Me Babe - Johnny Cash and June Carter-Cash<strong>

**A Julian/Ezri drabble. Set during "What You Leave Behind..." (For Kuka and Ezzie)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Go lightly from the ledge babe<br>**__**Go lightly on the ground  
><strong>__**I'm not the one you want babe  
><strong>__**I'll only let you down**_

There were only so many times he could deny the attraction. He knew that it was returned, that it was what they both wanted. But he still couldn't.

There were so many reasons he couldn't, but mostly, they just weren't right for each other. They came from different worlds. Had different values. Wanted different things.

But mutual need pushed them together. There was nothing more than a primal urge to feel the closeness of another warm body.

Tomorrow they were going to war.


	20. Summer of 69

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Summer of '69 - Bryan Adams.<strong>

**Dukat drabble, dedicated to the two most amazing Dukat RPers I know. Liney and Kiki. Love you girlies *mwah***

* * *

><p><em><strong>When I look back now<strong>_  
><em><strong>That summer seemed to last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I had the choice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, I'd always wanna be there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Those were the best days of my life<strong>_

He held on to the sights and sounds around him. Unsure of what was really going to happen. How any of this was really going to change.

Nothing, but everything, was different now, and that moment made everything he held out for, every little moment that showed him things were still the same.

They were together, but not together, and every moment seemed like a wasted breath as he fought to keep his head above the tide that was to drag him down.

The best years of his life had been eaten by this planet, and now it had taken his daughter.

And he would make them pay.


	21. Beautiful Soul

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney<strong>

**For Kiki.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't want another pretty face<br>_****_I don't want just anyone to hold  
><em>****_I don't want my love to go to waste  
><em>****_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

He knew that things had been strained between them, and that was completely his fault, he knew that. He had let himself be swept away by the female changeling, and had turned his back on his friends, the people who had never treated him like he was anything but himself. He hadn't just turned his back on his friends, he'd turned his back on her, the one person he didn't think he'd ever turn away from.

He had known how he felt about Kira for a long time, but he had fought it, every step of the way he had fought it, or he had denied it, because he knew that she wouldn't be interested in him that way. No, she always preferred men like Shakaar and Bareil.

The problem for him was that he wanted her, he had always wanted her, he didn't want anyone else. Although several of his crewmates had tried to set him up with others on the station, they weren't Kira, and he wasn't interested. He didn't want to lose out on her. But he'd rather have his friendship than nothing else.


	22. Somewhere Only We Know

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Somewhere Only We Know - Keane<strong>

**Only 4 left after this one. Another Kira chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh simple thing where have you gone<br>_****_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
><em>****_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
><em>****_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_**

She still felt like it was all she could do to stop her falling. Things weren't simple any more, she wished they were, every day, but they weren't so she had to deal with it.

The older she got, the more she realized that she couldn't trust anyone but herself, because if you trusted someone else, they would eventually let you down, and that would lead to pain. The last thing she was equipped to deal with was pain.

But this time, she wanted to be let in, and it was almost impossible, because he was as distrustful of the universe as she was, and that made everything harder. She had been hardened by the result of her childhood and her fight for survival, he had been hardened by the things he had seen, the things he had had to do.

She didn't even know how to begin something between the two of them, but one day he might show her, or do something to prove to her that she wasn't wasting her time. She was tired of pretenses. Hopefully, he was too.


	23. To Win Just Once

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: To Win Just Once - The Saw Doctors<strong>

**Only 3 left after this one. Sisko.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To win just once would be enough<br>**__**For those who've lost in life or love  
><strong>__**For those who've lost their guile and nerve  
><strong>__**Their innocence and their drive and verve**_

The catcalls of his team, his friends, and all the people who had played in the game reminded him of why they played. It wasn't to win. It was to have a good time. When Julian shouted "To manufactured triumph" he'd never heard a toast he'd appreciated as much. Turning the Vulcans insult into their rallying call was a stroke of genius on behalf of his doctor.

"Manufactured triumph, hear, hear!" He echoed, taking a sip of his drink. He didn't look away, but he could tell in that moment. His entire crew was behind him, and they were having a good time. What did the score actually matter?


	24. Run This Town

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Run This Town - Jay Z<strong>

**Odo. Set during "What You Leave Behind"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can't be scared when it goes down<br>_****_Got a problem tell me now  
><em>****_Only thing that's on my mind  
><em>****_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_**

He stood and looked from side to side, the promenade was alive with activity, but he wasn't part of any of it, because it was all a celebration. The end of the war.

For him, he was starting another a war, a war for tolerance within his own society, but that meant leaving his home and his friends.

He already knew there was a list on his desk for the person who would take over his job. But his worry wasn't for the people. They were being cared for by the Captain and Nerys. He worried about his promenade… who would own her now.


	25. Hear You Me

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Hear You Me - Jimmy Eat World<strong>

**Jadzia's death drabble**

* * *

><p><strong><em>May angels lead you in<br>_****_Hear you me my friend  
><em>****_Up sleepless roads the sleepless go  
><em>****_May angels lead you in_**

The lists kept getting longer. Every day there were new names being added. Every week one of them lost someone. A friend, family member or loved one.

Never had the war felt so close.

One of their own had been added to the list. Seeing her name there, the white typeface on the black background. Reminding them all of what they had lost in the last few weeks. Reminding them again of her.

One day, maybe he could make peace with not saving her, but that day would not be today.


	26. Half The World Away

**Title: Whispers  
>Summary: My DS9 drabbles. All in one handy place. Connected to "I Have A Story To Tell" by thought alone.<br>****Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek. If I did, these shows would have never ended.  
>Lyrics: Half The World Away - Oasis<strong>

**This is probably the last drabble in this series (I'm coming to the end of the year, and 12 months of Drabbles are pretty evenly divided between this one, "I Have A Story To Tell" and the Enterprise pair "New Horizons" and "Of Song and Story". **

**This is also probably the only Quark drabble I've ever written!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>When I leave this planet<em>****_  
>You know I'd stay but I just can't stand it<br>And I can feel the warning signs  
>Running around my mind<em>**

He wanted to stay, he really did, but he couldn't. The signs had been there for as long as he could remember, and he knew that he needed to leave.

There were many who would be unhappy with his choice. But his fortunes didn't lie on this planet full of rain. He was to follow the 75th rule of acquisition, because it was the way his life was leading him.

"Home is where the heart is, but the stars are made of latinum."

If he made enough, he would be able to return and buy his own business venture on Ferenginar, but for now he would go where the stars took him.

something to prove to her that she wasn't wasting her time. She was tired of pretenses. Hopefully, he was too.


End file.
